


La cioccolata della discordia... i pericoli di dichiararsi a San Valentino

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Hanamichi vorrebbe dichiararsi a Rukawa il giorno di San Valentino ma accade un imprevisto. Kaede vorrebbe dischiararsi a Sakuragi il giorno di San. Valentino ma il rossino sembra avercela a morte con lui. Riusciranno il Do'hao e la Kitsune a dichiararsi reciprocamente quando vorrebbero stare l'uno con l'altro? Un malinteso, il porcospino e la cioccolata della discordia.Vi ricordo che la fanfiction non è betata o editata può contenere errori
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	La cioccolata della discordia... i pericoli di dichiararsi a San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui per festeggiare insieme il giorno dell'amore :)  
> Mica potevo non far tribolare un po' il Dohao e la Kitsune, ma assolutamente no!  
> Una fanfiction senza troppe pretese che spero possa farvi sorridere :)  
> Alla prossima con il proseguito della serie ;)

«Hanamichi pietà! Sono tre ore che giriamo a vuoto, almeno possiamo riposare per cinque minuti? Dai non mi sento più le gambe.»

«Yohei piantala! Ti stai lamentando da quando siamo usciti da scuola. Non ho intenzione di fermarmi finché non troverò quello che sto cercando!» Possibile che manchi sempre di tatto? Insomma sono stato chiaro quando gli ordinato di accompagnarmi: nessuna lamentela finché non avremo compiuto la missione. Mi sembra di essere anche troppo magnanimo visto che non gli rifilo nessuna testata per farlo smettere.

«Ho come l’impressione che il Tensai brancoli nel buio visto che non sa neanche lui cosa sta cercando!»

Mi parte la vena sulla fronte a questa osservazione del tutto inopportuna, mi volto di scatto pronto a farla finita con questo finto amico ma lui è più lesto di me.

«AH! Credevi di cogliermi di sorpresa? Ormai ho capito quando sei pronto a dare le capocciate, stai diventando prevedibile.»

Giuro che ho una voglia matta di pestarlo per bene ma non ho tempo da perdere, domani è San Valentino e ancora non ho trovato un regalo adatto... cioè la cioccolata adatta. Come non riuscite a capirmi? Ovvio ancora non vi ho spiegato niente! Vorrei di dichiararmi alla persona che amo, non parlo di Haruko che siamo solo amici, e ho deciso di agire nel giorno degli innamorati. La mia però è un’idea al quanto stupida, visto che mezza popolazione femminile dalla città gli regalerà cioccolata e affini nella speranza di attirare il suo sguardo, e ho paura che finisca col non credermi per questo sto cercando qualcosa di speciale. Come? Ancora non avete capito? Sto parlando della MIA VOLPE! MIA! MIA! Ecco ora avete capito di chi è andato a innamorarsi il Tensai? Ma quando mai sei è visto un genio innamorato di una stupida volpe, glaciale e arrogante con un musetto da schiaffi, quegli occhi unici che sanno ipnotizzare e un fisico... Meglio che non pensi a quanto è bello altrimenti finisce male.

«Andiamo e stavolta vedi startene zitto.» Riprendo a camminare e Yohei mi segue senza fiatare. Lui è l’unico, per ora, a conoscenza dei miei reali sentimenti per Rukawa. Sia chiaro, non è che mi sono svegliato una mattina e ho deciso di innamorarmi del volpacchiotto, piano piano ho capito che io e quel ghiacciolo siamo legati. Siamo uniti dal primo incontro, quando sulla terrazza gli ho rifilato una delle mie migliori testate e lui non ha battuto ciglio. È stato in quell’esatto momento che mi è entrato sotto pelle, senza che me ne accorgessi è diventato il centro del mio mondo. Mi professavo innamorato di Haruko ma non era lei a cui pensavo durante la giornata. Non era il suo volto che focalizzavo la sera a letto. Non era il suo nome che pronunciavo prima di addormentarmi.

Kaede… Kaede… sempre e solo Kaede, in ogni momento della giornata. In ogni mia difficoltà, sul campo e non, era lui a essere al mio fianco. Mi sono reso conto che cercavo il suo sostegno quando la mia forza mancava e non mi è mai mancato. Quando ho capito di amarlo era troppo tardi per far finta di niente, strapparmelo dal cuore è impossibile sebbene sia stato difficile per me accettare di essere gay. In questo mi ha aiutato Yohei, mi sarei buttato sotto un treno se non lo avessi avuto al mio fianco, perché affrontare una simile rivelazione mi ha mandato nel panico più totale. Ma sono un Tensai e come tale, dopo quasi un mese di pianti e crisi isteriche, ho accettato di essere innamorato di un ragazzo. Il problema è che se con le ragazze non avevo speranza stavolta è una missione impossibile. Ok, Ru non degna di uno sguardo nessuno, anzi l’unica cosa che desta il suo interesse è la palla da basket e questo lo sanno anche i muri, però non so se è gay. Non è uno che parla dei fatti suoi in giro, sebbene giri voce che potrebbe esserlo visto che non degna le sue fans pronte a tutto… qui gli do ragione, quelle invasate farebbero paura anche a me.

«Ehi, Hana, guarda…» Yohei mi tira per un braccio bloccando i pensieri del genio, ma come osa?

«Che vuoi stavo…» Mi fermo subito e guardo nella direzione indicatami dal mio amico. Siamo all’altezza di una cioccolateria che confeziona su richiesta, anch’io volevo entrare qui ma è troppo per le tasche del Tensai, e all’interno c’è il ragazzo per cui farei qualunque cosa.

«Che ci fa Rukawa là dentro?» Yo rigira il coltello nella piaga, come se non bastasse l’immagine che ho davanti.

«Sicuramente sarà lì per ordinare qualcosa.» Il mio tono acido non gli sfugge.

«Perché te la prendi tanto?» Fa pure il finto tonto?

«Sei scemo o cosa? Dopodomani è San Valentino, quindi è chiaro il motivo per cui è lì dentro.» Mi sento male, chi… chi può aver destato l’interesse della mia volpe? Perché proprio adesso che ho deciso di dichiararmi?

Yohei mi tira di nuovo, visto che la Kitsune sta uscendo dal negozio e punta proprio verso la nostra direzione. Non capisco perché debba nascondermi ma forse è meglio altrimenti partirebbe una rissa di quelle che fanno male.

«Non ci ha visto, continuiamo…» Credo che gli basti poco per capire la situazione in cui sono.

«Andiamo!» Lo afferro e iniziamo a pedinare Rukawa, devo sapere qualcosa di più sulla sua vita fuori da scuola.

«Mi spieghi perché lo stiamo pedinando?» Io ho bisogno di un amico che stia al passo con il mio genio, Yohei ormai è sciroccato a forza di stare con quei tre sfigati.

«Voglio vedere se incontra qualcuno. Se ha ordinato una cioccolata significa che frequenta qualcuno e voglio sapere chi è!»

«Hana non credo sia il caso,» Lo guardo furente. «ti conosco daresti in escandescenza, meneresti chiunque sotto tiro per poi rintanarti in camera a piangere per giorni.» Le gioie di avere un amico che ti conosce troppo bene.

Opto per non rispondere e continuo a seguire la volpe ignara. Ho sempre dato per scontato che non fosse interessato a niente tranne che al basket, mi sentivo sicuro di poter aspirare a diventare qualcosa per lui. Quanto posso essere stupido? Ho creduto che il suo modo di fare scostante fosse dovuto al poco interesse di trovare una fidanzata, ora capisco il perché: aveva qualcuno fuori dalla scuola.

«Magari non sta andando a nessun incontro, questa è la strada per il parco.»

«Allora?» Manca proprio di tatto, dovrebbe rincuorarmi invece di farmi notare queste assurdità.

«Parco, campetto, basket… non ti dicono niente? Magari sta andando solo ad allenarsi.»

«Senza palla?» Yohei sta invecchiando male, devo cambiare migliore amico.

Comunque la previsione di Mito non è del tutto sbagliata, poco dopo ci ritroviamo a entrare nel parco dove qualche volta mi sono allenato anch’io. Forse mi sono agitato per nulla, il sospiro di sollievo mi si blocca in gola quando all’interno della recinzione noto una certa capigliatura a porcospino.

«Ohi! Ohi!» Stavolta Yo ha capito tutto. «Non dare subito in escandescenza, ti prego. Magari è solo una coincidenza.»

«Ehiii Kaede sei in ritardo.» Il pugno sulla faccia del cretino al mio fianco parte in automatico, le ultime parole famose. Sto letteralmente fumando di rabbia, tra tutti proprio quel pallone tronfio doveva andarsi ad accattare? No, non lo accetto, Kaede lo detesta… però è anche l’unico che considera il suo degno avversario.

«Hn!» Non mi sembrano molto in confidenza… se fosse il suo ragazzo avrebbe un approccio diverso. L’hentai gli mette una mano sulla spalla, ma vuole morire?

«Ahhhhhhhhh, come osa?» Mi trattengo dall’urlare e Yohei mi blocca a tempo prima che fiondi sul malefico essere a punta per ucciderlo.

«Andiamo, non ha fatto niente. Poi Rukawa non è il tuo ragazzo, quindi stai buono.»

«Yohei se vuoi morire ci sono metodi più veloci, quindi smettila di istigarmi.» Sendoh gli sorride avvicinandosi troppo alla mia Kitsune. Capite cosa sta facendo? Lo tocca e sorride. Vediamo come sorride dopo che gli ho rovinato la dentiera.

«Sempre di poche parole.» Ha perso la voce? Cos’è quello sguardo languido? «Ma bellissimo proprio per questo.»

Stringo la recinzione del campetto tra le dita mordendomi le labbra, ci sta palesemente provando e Rukawa… la mia volpe… non fa niente per scrollarselo di dosso.

«Sei sicuro di voler giocare a basket? Io proporrei un incontro più ravvicinato a casa tua.»

Questa frase al potere di farmi sentire male, non resisto un secondo di più e scappo letteralmente via.

«Hanaaaa…»

Non posso andare lì e dividerli, non ne ho nessun motivo. Rukawa e io siamo nemici giurati, il fatto che sia completamente andato per lui non mi dà nessun diritto di pretendere niente.

Idiota, sono un perfetto Do’hao, come mi chiama sempre, perché come al solito mi sono fatto fregare alla grande e ora… ora… mi fermo e inizio a prendere a pugni il muro del vicolo cieco in cui mi sono infilato.

«Hanaaa… Hanaaa… Mi ascolti, basta smettila.» Yohei mi spinge indietro ma io non riesco a placarmi, ho bisogno di sentire dolore. Un dolore più forte di quello che provo nel cuore.

«La pianti? Guardami dannazione!» Mito mi tira un pugno nello stomaco mandandomi a terra, ma io non sento niente. Solo la voce di quel… non riesco a dirlo… mi rimbomba nella mente con la sua frase allusiva. Allusiva un corno, chissà quante volte lo avrà invitato a casa e cosa avranno fatto… quel pensiero mi fa stare male. Le mani di quel viscido sul mio amore, mi porto la mano sulla bocca per placare la nausea. «Calmati, non serve a niente raggiere così.» Mi prende le mani. «Guarda cosa ti sei combinato.»

«Non è giusto, Yohei. Non è giusto, perché lui?» Le lacrime cadono e non riesco a fermale. Non ho mai pensato di fare i conti con un rivale, stupidamente speravo di essere il primo e l’unico a far innamorare la Kitsune.

«Ne parliamo quando sarai calmo. Ora torniamo a casa a medicarti le mani. Domani non potrai giocare, sai quante urla dal gorilla?»

Il giorno seguente non va meglio, dopo una notte insonne ho deciso di venire a scuola in fondo perché dovrei rintanarmi in casa? Stavolta l’orgoglio è salvo nessuno sa di quanto sia innamorato di quel freezer, certo dovrò cambiargli nomignoli visto quello che intendeva il suo ragazzo ieri… Ahhhh, no! Non voglio ricominciare a pensare a quei due che si rotolano in ogni dove come conigli in calore, il solo pensiero mi fa venire la nausea.

«Ehii?» Una mano si posa gentile sulla mia spalla. «Sei riuscito a chiudere occhio?»

Scuoto la testa, Mito ha ascoltato il mio sfogo ma sapeva che non avrei smesso di rimarginarci sopra. «Cosa hai intenzione di dire alla squadra? Non credo tu possa allenarti in queste condizioni.»

«Non importa, tanto non hanno mica bisogno di me.» Il suono di un campanello mi fa voltare, prima di finire, come ogni mattina, sotto le ruote della bicicletta di Rukawa, mi sposto fiondandomi nell’ingresso della scuola. Non ho voglia di vederlo, sebbene prima o poi dovrà accadere, preferisco non scontrarmi con lui. Seriamente potrei rovinargli per sempre il bel musetto che si ritrova, non ci sono mai andato giù pesante tranne la prima volta e l’ultima cosa che voglio è fargli male davvero.

«Andiamo, Tensai non abbatterti.» Sospiro, la dose di positività di Mito proprio non mi serve. «Io penso che dovresti parlargli, magari ieri abbiamo travisato le cose.»

«Yohei?» Mi sto trattenendo anche troppo.

«Che c’è?» Non lo intuisci da solo?

«Stai zitto!» Glielo grido come un matto, facendo girare mezza scuola. Rosso come un pomodoro mi avvio verso la mia classe e purtroppo nel farlo urto qualcuno. «Razza di idiota perché non guardi…»

Il resto della frase mi muore in gola quando focalizzo lo sguardo su chi ha osato porsi sulla mia strada. «Do’hao!»

I suoi bellissimi occhi mi scrutano con attenzione e mi sento morire, perché se c’è una cosa che gli riesce benissimo e sottomettere con lo sguardo. Non so spiegarlo ma ipnotizza rendendo schiava la volontà di chi guarda troppo a fondo in quegli zaffiri. «Do’hao?»

Mi scuoto poco prima che la sua mano mi sfiori, faccio un salto indietro sbattendo contro il muro. Non voglio che mi tocchi, lui e Sendoh… «Baka Kitsune non ho tempo da perdere con te.»

Scappo letteralmente via, sono un’idiota ma non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con lui. Mi sta facendo soffrire. Mi ha sempre fatto soffrire. Vero che all’inizio la colpa era tutta mia però dopo… dopo è stato lui a mettere un muro tra di noi e questo idiota ha provato a scavalcarlo per avvicinarsi in ogni modo. Tanta fatica per cosa? Nemmeno la soddisfazione di gridargli in faccia che mi sono innamorato di lui, che alla fine anche il Tensai è caduto ai piedi del grande kaede Rukawa. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere la sua espressione, se su quel volto impassibile si sarebbe scorta sorpresa o ammirazione. Invece arrivo sempre secondo, chissà quante espressioni avrà potuto vedere quel maledetto porcospino. Momenti che mi saranno preclusi per sempre, Kimi mi sembra di impazzire.

Passo la mattinata in uno stato depressivo, persino i professori mi lasciano stare, purtroppo so bene che nonostante la mia vena battagliera per uscire da questa situazione impiegherò tempo. Non è come le altre volte, ho dovuto imparare a conoscermi di nuovo quando ho scoperto di amarlo e anche fare il passo di dichiararmi ha richiesto forza. In questi mesi non ho mai cambiato il mio modo di comportarmi con lui, certo ci siamo in qualche modo avvicinati ma sempre nei nostri limiti. Io l’ho percepita la sua voglia di apertura verso di me, come se fosse stanco di recitare un copione non più nelle sue corde. Mi sono sbagliato a tal punto nel leggere interesse verso di me quando, ritrovandoci in palestra da soli, mi dava consigli per migliorare il mio stile di gioco. Chissà magari questo cambiamento è avvenuto grazie alla sua relazione con Sendoh, certo lo hanno tenuto nascosto bene. Ru noni è mai sembrato amichevole con il porcospino. Rivalità con quel coso c’è sempre stata ma quando tentava qualcosa di più ha ricevuto una sonora bastonata, forse il volpino è timido e non ama mostrare effusioni in pubblico.

«Mito ma tu sai cos’ha la testa rossa?» Okuso

«Sospira per qualche fringuella che non conosciamo?» Takamiya

«Ha collezionato un nuovo due di picche?» Noma

«Lasciatelo stare, non vi conviene proprio infastidirlo, almeno che non volete una delle sue famose testate.» Yohei per fortuna smonta quegli idioti così il resto della giornata passa abbastanza tranquilla.

Quando suona la campanella sono indeciso sul da farsi, le mani mi fanno ancora male e lo stile mummia, con cui le ha fasciate Yo non mi permette di certo di giocare. Però se non mi presento potrei finire male, al Gorilla non piace essere ignorato… ma si, tanto un’altra sgridata cosa volete che sia.

«Razza di celebroleso, io ti ammazzo!» Ma perché non ritorna dalla giungla da cui è scappato? «Abbiamo una partita a breve e tu ti presenti conciato così? Non c’è la faccio più con te, sei irrecuperabile…»

«Akagi calmati magari è successo qualcosa…»

«Te lo dico io Kogure, come al solito ha fatto a pugni senza pensare alle conseguenze.»

«Non mi sono menato con nessuno! Almeno nessuno che possa venire qui a lamentarsi. Sarò pure libero di prendere a pugni un muro quante volte mi pare?» Lo grido, direi che la può smettere con la sua sceneggiata. Dice sempre che non gli servo e adesso dà in escandescenza. «Tra massimo due giorni sarà tutto passato.»

«Mezzasega da quando prendi a pugni i muri?» Ahhh, Mitsui a volte rimpiango di non averti rotto tutto nella famosa rissa.

«Queste sono cose che non ti riguardano. Non riguardano nessuno di voi.» Lo dico seriamente, perché voglio che smettano di farsi i fatti miei. Ovviamente non è che tutta la squadra sia interessata a questo, visto che una certa volpe palleggia indisturbata fregandosene di quello che ha intorno.

«Ragazzi adesso basta. Capitano per oggi mi occupo io di Sakuragi.» Ayako come al solito mette la sua buona parola, forse ha capito che è meglio non provocarmi oltre. Mi alleno nei fondamentali come non ho mai fatto in vita mia, senza badare minimamente a quello che fanno gli altri e specialmente una persona. Voglio dimenticarlo. Voglio dimenticarmi anche della sua esistenza e devo dire che ci riesco, quando vado via non ho mai neanche guardato per una volta Rukawa.

_Lo osservo corrucciato mentre va via, detesto quando mi ignora. Eppure negli ultimi tempi mi sembrava che stesse cambiando qualcosa tra di noi, ma oggi siamo tornati indietro di mesi e non capisco il motivo. Saluto il resto della squadra con il mio solito monosillabo, lasciando la palestra con un’espressione cupa._

_Mi ero accorto stamattina che qualcosa non andava nell’idiota, però purtroppo non so cosa possa essere successo, inoltre quelle mani fasciate mi impensieriscono. Che motivo aveva di menare un muro? Ok è borderline però credevo che ci fosse ancora qualcosa di recuperabile nella sua zucca vuota._

_Sospiro pedalando con calma, devo andare alla cioccolateria a ritirare quello che ho ordinato… non ne ho più tanta voglia. Non sono uno da ricorrenze, figuriamoci quanto possa interessarmi San Valentino, l’amore è bello ogni giorno non uno e basta, però ho pensato di farmi avanti proprio nel giorno degli innamorati. Idea grandiosa non c’è che dire, silurato ancora prima di dichiararmi. Non che avessi molte aspettative però mi sembra meno interessato alla sorella del Gorilla, diciamo che mi sembra interessato poco al genere femminile anzi lo vedevo molto concentrato sul basket e su di me. Non posso dirmi certo una persona che viaggia di fantasia, quindi l’ho osservato bene e davvero aveva un approccio diverso tanto da farmi sperare. Sperare in cosa? Che si accorgesse che io e lui siamo fatti per stare insieme? Mica lo chiamo Idiota senza un valido motivo! Però davvero ci sono state delle cose che mi hanno portato a credere che potessi tentare, ecco perché ho pensato di dichiararmi il giorno di San Valentino con una cioccolata confezionata proprio per la scimmia e cosa fa lui? All’improvviso non mi guarda più, non cede alle mie provocazioni e se ne sta in disparte privandomi della carezza dei suoi occhi. Ma io lo uccido! Non può farmi questo, dopo che mi ha abituato a sentire il suo sguardo addosso ora me ne priva e senza che abbia fatto niente!_

_Arrivo alla cioccolateria prima che chiuda, entro e ritiro il mio pacco senza molto entusiasmo. Ho dato fondo a un bel po’ di risparmi e forse andrà buttata nella pattumiera, considerando che la persona a cui dovrei darla sembra avercela con me. Quando esco mi ritrovo davanti l’oggetto dei miei pensieri accompagnato dal suo amico Mito, istintivamente nascondo il pacchetto dietro la schiena e questo sembra faro innervosire ancora di più._

_«Ehi, Rukawa!» Non so perché ma Mito sembra preoccupato, volta lo sguardo da l’uno e l’altro attendo lo scoppio di una bomba._

_«NH!» La mia attenzione è tutta per la testa rossa che non mi rivolge neanche un’occhiata, sembra tutto preso dalla vetrina del negozio da cui sono appena uscito._

_«Regalo di San Valentino? Domani ci saranno parecchi cuori infranti.» Scherza Yohei. Uno scherzo che non va giù al rossino._

_«Yohei la pianti di dire stupidaggini, andiamo.» Mi supera senza dire nulla e di riflesso stringo il pacchetto che ho in mano._

_«Do’hao!» Il mio stavolta era proprio un insulto, voglio farlo reagire, mi aspetto che mi prenda a pugni gridandomi contro ma invece non succede nulla del genere, anzi scappa letteralmente via. Ma cosa gli è successo?_

_Fisso la sua schiena larga che si allontana, eppure fino all’altra mattina andava tutto come al solito, non capisco cosa possa essere accaduto in un pomeriggio e non mi piace. Non mi piace essere ignorato così palesemente da lui. «Sarà meglio che vado a recuperarlo, prima che dia di matto di nuovo e prenda a pugni un alto muro. Ci si vede Rukawa.»_

_Mito mi supera e agisco prima di pensare, non è una cosa che faccio di solito ma devo capire che sta succedendo. «Cosa gli prende?»_

_Il mio tono è piatto ma in realtà dentro sto fremendo, Yohei si ferma e si volta verso di me palesemente scioccato dalla mia domanda eppure il sorrisino che gli compare sulle labbra mi rassicura poco. «Ha solo scoperto che la persona che gli piace ha già un altro.»_

_Una capocciata dell’idiota avrebbe fatto meno male, come persona che gli piace? Da quando gli piace qualcuno? Ho gioito quando non gli ho visto più fare i occhi a cuoricino all’Akagi. Ho gioito quando si è avvicinato a me in modo più gentile, sperando che fosse un segnale per farmi capire che non mi vede solo come un nemico. Ho creduto che potesse esserci dell’altro, tanto da arrivare a dichiararmi e sperare in un miracolo e adesso vengo a sapere… lui… lui… Yohei mi fissa ancora ma non ho nulla da aggiungere, inforco la mia bicicletta e prendo la strada di casa._

_Lo chiamo idiota ma qui il Do’hao sono io, non provo mai interesse per nessuno, se non per qualche avversario ma solo sul piano agonistico mentre con quello scimmione... La sua capocciata mi ha rincretinito non c’è altra spiegazione, prima di all’ora la mia testa funzionava bene dopo è letteralmente andata in tilt. Ma perché lui? Dannazione possibile che non posso mai scegliere la via più semplice?_

_Passo la notte a pensare ai giorni passati, quando io e Hana stavamo insieme senza darci addosso e avevamo una sorta di conversazione. Mi fanno male quei ricordi ma devo essere obbiettivo, ho ricamato su qualcosa che non esiste._

_La mattina seguente decido di non andare a scuola, troppe invasate che in questo giorno diventano ancora più audaci. Per non parlare dei quintali di cioccolata che ogni volta mi ritrovo a portare all’ospedale in beneficenza. Inoltre non mi va di vederlo dopo quello che ho saputo ieri, insomma avevo pensato a come dichiararmi… stasera mi immaginavo tra le braccia della mia testa rossa e invece proprio l’unica persona che mi piace non mi vede. Non mi ha mai visto e forse non mi vedrà mai, arrivati a questo punto. Questo pensiero mi fa esplodere una tale rabbia in corpo, la confezione e sul tavolino del divano sembra quasi a deridermi per il mio sciocco pensiero romantico. «Sono un cretino. Un dannatissimo cretino.»_

_Afferro l’involucro rosso e lo butto con tutta la mia forza contro il muro, quando cade a terra ormai è un ammasso di cioccolata rotta. Non so perché ma sento uno strano pizzicore agli occhi mentre me ne sto fermo in mezzo al soggiorno a guardare quella cosa spiaccicata a terra. «Non verserò una sola lacrima per un simile idiota.»_

_Sospiro, domani questa giornata sarà passata e sarà passato anche il senso d’amarezza, ho sempre pensato che l’amore fosse una stupidaggine e avrei dovuto continuare a perseverare. Il basket è l’unica cosa che non mi ha mai abbandonato, realizzare il mio sogno e andare via da questo paese ecco dove incentrare le mie forze e pensieri. Non in stupidi rossini che uccidono con il sorriso sulle labbra._

_Mi lascio cadere sul divano, dormire mi aiuterà a non pensare. Ho fatto bene a non andare a scuola, mi dispiace solo per gli allenamenti ma dirò al capitano che avevo un leggero dolore alla caviglia. Anche se non credo che Akagi farà storie, faccio tantissimo anche dopo l’allenamento con la squadra e per conto mio. Sbadiglio coprendomi gli occhi con il braccio, in poco tempo vengo rapito dal sonno._

_Quando riapro gli occhi è pomeriggio inoltrato, cavolo ho davvero dormito per tutto il giorno? Guardo l’orologio a pendolo, solo le tre del pomeriggio, forse dovrei mangiare qualcosa e poi uscire a fare due tiri. Mi alzo per andare in cucina ma il suono del campanello mi blocca, guardo la porta stranito. «Ma chi può essere?»_

_Papà è a Tokyo e la governante è venuta stamattina, non sono uno che riceve visite. L’unico che si presenta spesso a casa mia è Sendoh. Spero che non sia lui, non sono in vena di frenare le sue avance. Ormai non so più come dirglielo che il mio interesse nei suoi confronti è puramente come giocatore. Il campanello suona di nuovo, potrei fare finta di non essere in casa._

_«Rukawa apri immediatamente la porta se non vuoi che la sfondo!»_

_Questa voce mi fa spalancare gli occhi, cosa cavolo ci fa qui? A grandi passi raggiungo la porta e la apro. Un’idiota, piuttosto affannato, entra come un ciclone in casa mia senza neanche chiedermi il permesso._

_«Prego, fa come se fossi a casa tua.» Alzo gli occhi al cielo e richiudo l’uscio prima di fissarlo. Qualcosa in Hanamichi mi mette sulla difensiva. Sia chiaro che io e Sakuragi ci siamo sempre menati, però poche volte abbiamo fatto sul serio e ho anche il sentore che parecchie volte si sia trattenuto. Parlando tra di noi, non aspiro a essere l’oggetto della sua vera furia._

_«Solo?» Perfetto, finirà a pugni, ha proprio voglia di mearmi glielo leggo in faccia._

_«No, veramente ci sei tu.» Hana non dà peso alle mie parole, si volta e nota la confezione a terra._

_«Cos’è non l’ha voluta? Magari ha capito che gli piace solo una cosa di te…» Ma che diavolo sta farneticando? «il resto non sa cosa farsene.»_

_«Non so di cosa stai parlando e non mi interessa neanche. I tuoi vaneggiamenti mi annoiano quindi vattene da casa mia.» Sono stato duro, ma odio sentirmi accusato quando non ho fatto niente._

_«Io ti stanco? Oppure sei stanco?» Ancora? Inizia a darmi sui nervi. «Perché non sei venuto a scuola, oggi?»_

_«Non vedo cosa debba importarti, se devi dirmi qualcosa non girarci intorno.» Lo ammetto so che sta facendo di tutto per provocarmi e poi darcele di santa ragione, ed è quello che voglio così impara a darmi false speranze per poi disilludermi nel peggiore dei modi._

_«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» Direi che è proprio furioso ma di cosa non riesco a capirlo._

_«Avevo altro da fare.» Il mio tono in colore lo colpisce parecchio, il suo pugno scatta in automatico ma lo avevo previsto mi sposto e lui, preso alla sprovvista, piomba a terra. Mi sa che si è fatto male davvero. «Maledetto Rukawa.»_

_Stavolta coglie me di sorpresa, afferrandomi una gamba mi spinge a terra. Cado male e l’impatto della testa con il duro pavimento si fa sentire forte e chiaro. Ma di quale sciroccato mi sono innamorato? Faccio partire un calcio che lo prende in piena faccia mandandolo a tappeto._

_«Baka Kitsune come osi.» Ha anche il coraggio di lamentarsi._

_«Do’hao! Sei sempre stato un’idiota, il peggior idiota della storia.» Ed io lo sono peggio per essermi innamorato di te. Ovviamente questo lo aggiungo solo mentalmente._

_«Certo gli idioti ti fanno schifo, sei più per porcospini depravati.» Continuo a non capire a cosa allude ma sono stanco di essere accusato._

_«Non so di cosa parli.» Con uno scatto lo blocco a terra mettendomi a cavalcioni su di lui, devo dire che Hanamichi non sembra intenzionato a spostarsi ma io sono al limite e pretendo di sapere. «Perché vieni qui a vaneggiare invece di correre dietro l’ennesima ragazzina per cui spasimi tanto.»_

_Mi aspetto una reazione diversa dopo la mia affermazione, invece Hana mi guarda come se avessi detto una stupidaggine. «Il Tensai, per tua informazione, non vaneggia ed è esattamente dove voleva essere. Non cambiare argomento Rukawa, come mai il tuo regalino per Sendoh è spiaccicato a terra?»_

_«Do’hao quella cioccolata era per te! Volevo darla a te ma tu come al solito non capisci niente. Ora vattene dalla tua ragazzina che ti piace tanto, magari sei ancora in tempo per farle cambiare idea.» Non ci posso credere è riuscito a farmi alzare la voce. Proprio mi fa uscire di testa, come ci riesce però è un mistero._

_«Cosa?» Grande, praticamente mi sono dichiarato senza volerlo._

_Stizzito mi allontano e una volta in piedi gli do le spalle. «Quello che ho detto, non ho intenzione di ripeterlo.»_

_Il silenzio scende tra di noi, non mi pento di avergli urlato quelle cose almeno mi sono tolto un peso dal cuore. Un rumore di carta stracciata raggiunge il mio orecchio, guardo la scimmia rossa che scarta tutto curioso il mio regalo di San Valentino a pezzi._

_«Cosa c’era scritto?» Sbuffo ma perché rigira il coltello nella piaga?_

_«Do’hao!» Come altro potevo dichiararmi a un simile impiastro? Solo usando il nome che ormai gli appartiene._

_«Baka hai fatto fare una cioccolata con la scritta Do’hao?» Annuisco, effettivamente le commesse del negozio mi hanno guardato male._

_«Hn!» Se crede che gli dia altre soddisfazioni._

_«Kaede posso assaggiare il mio regalo di San Valentino?» Questa domanda mi spiazza, Hana è ancora seduto a terra, mi sorride dolcemente ed io resto imbambolato a guardarlo._

_«Se vuoi!» Mi siedo vicino a lui che afferra goloso un pezzo di cioccolato, solo quando lo mangia con gusto capisco quello che ha fatto… ha accettato il mio regalo… Hana in questo giorno che gli innamorati festeggiano regalandosi cioccolatini per dichiarare il loro amore ha mangiato quella che gli ho regalato io._

_«_ _È davvero buona. Vuoi assaggiare?» La domanda del tutto innocua mi prende alla sprovvista annuisco ma evidentemente l’idiota ha altri progetti, perché si protende verso di me poggiando le labbra contro le mie. «Ti piace?»_

_Vorrei rispondere di sì ma ho paura di essere preso in giro. «Perché?»_

_È l’unica cosa che posso chiedergli, la scimmia arrossisce sembra un gambero lesso. Ha capito che voglio una spiegazione al suo giungere qui, all’indifferenza di ieri, alla rabbia.. a tutto. «L’altro giorno ti ho visto in quella cioccolateria, quando sei uscito ti ho seguito e poi sei andato al parco ad incontrare il porcospino. Ho sentito quel viscido dirti che preferiva venire a casa tua per un altro tipo di partita.»_

_Questo spiega alcune cose ma altre non le capisco. «Ero arrabbiato con te perché come un cretino ho girato per ore in cerca del modo giusto per dichiararmi. Volevo farlo a S.Valentino forse stupidamente credevo che mi avrebbe portato bene.» Spalanco gli occhi, che voleva fare lui? «Quando oggi non sei venuto a scuola la rabbia che sentivo è esplosa, non potevo sopportare l’idea di saperti con quel… quel… maniaco e sono corso… qummmHHHmmm»_

_Gli chiudo la bocca all’improvviso, basta parlare perché quello che dovevo sapere lo ha già detto e ora voglio solo stringerlo e baciarlo fino a perdere il respiro. Ma evidentemente l’idiota non è del mio stesso parere, riluttante mi stacco da lui, sembra un cucciolo smarrito. «Kitsune… perché?»_

_Scuoto la testa. «A volte dimentico quanto sei… Do’hao!»_

_«Non sono un Do’hao, sei tu che come al solito fai la Kitsune muta.»_

_Sospiro sedendomi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, sussulta e arrossisce ancora di più però ho l’impressione che la situazione gli piaccia parecchio. «Ricapitoliamo: sei venuto qui e mi hai fatto una scenata di gelosia, ti ho detto che ho comprato quella cioccolata per te.» Annuisce. «Hai mangiato il mio regalo, mi hai baciato e mi hai detto che volevi dichiararti oggi.»_

_Annuisce ancora. «Stai omettendo che mi sei saltato addosso. Sia messo a verbale che il Tensai è una persona che sa contenersi.»_

_«Hai mangiato la mia cioccolata per te, nel giorno di SanValentino…» Credo che gli si siano accese nella testa tutte le lucine, forse ha capito finalmente. «Posso saltare addosso al mio ragazzo tutte le volte che voglio.»_

_«Questo posso concedertelo… perché io salterò addosso al mio ragazzo spesso.» L’importante è sapere che andremo d’accordo sulle cose essenziali. Mi protendo per ricominciare a baciarlo, ma di nuovo allontana il viso. «Volpe però non mi hai detto a cosa alludeva Sendoh.»_

_«Niente, se invece di scappare fossi rimasto avresti visto il pugno che gli ho dato.»_

_«Ah, sta di fatto che non deve più azzardarsi. Ora sei il ragazzo del Tensai e nessuno deve osare solo guardarti…»_

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, eccolo che comincia con i suoi vaneggiamenti. Ma come ho fatto a innamorarmi di lui? Lo guardo, i suoi capelli rossi e quegli occhi così limpidi. La sua voce allegra e la dolcezza che traspare quando pronuncia il mio nome… Gli afferro il volto e unisco le nostre labbra, stavolta Hanamichi mi stringe forte a sé e il resto del mondo scompare._

_Fine_


End file.
